


Retrace

by avellere



Category: the GazettE
Genre: Drabble, Drama, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-20
Updated: 2012-10-20
Packaged: 2017-12-28 20:01:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/995964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avellere/pseuds/avellere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He wonders if he'd reached the dreams they wished on stars for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Retrace

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the prompt below, taken from [whateverfest](http://community.livejournal.com/_quaintnotion/867110.html).

Sometimes Reita goes out and sits on the curb, remembers days spent drinking soda and watching cars speed by, and stares down the street. He imagines Ruki running, can hear his shoes pound on the road and see his figure outlined by the streetlights. He lets him get farther away, leave behind the empty house and strict parents and fucked-up childhood for something greater. 

He wonders if he'd reached the dreams they wished on stars for, if he smiles often because of them. He wonders if he has enough to eat, if he works long hours and longer shifts to pay the bills and the rent on his apartment. He wonders if someone is with him, if he lies in bed and whispers secrets into their ear until he finally falls asleep.

But most of all he wonders what would’ve happened if he’d been brave enough to follow him.


End file.
